How To Cure Boredom
by drarrysexually
Summary: Draco is bored and Harry has got an idea about what they could do about it. Involves cocoa, oatmeal and white underwear.


**A/N: I was bored at 10 pm the other night and decided to bake something easy, and then when I was done this idea came to me! And the thing Harry says about the name; it's true. They were (and still are in my house) called that before people changed it to a more fitting name. It's nothing to react badly at. Enjoy!**

**(Oh, and you can use the recipe in this story if you want, it's very yummy! They taste the best if you have them in your fridge for a while before you eat them. I just ate one of the ones I made and now I want to go downstairs to get another one..)**

* * *

"I'm bored", Draco sighed deeply and crossed his arms over his chest. "And hungry."

"Draco, we just ate dinner", Harry responded, his head in Draco's lap, reading his weekly Quidditch magazine. Draco leaned his head back against the couch and sighed once more. "But I'm still bored!"

"Well", Harry said and dropped his magazine and reaching up to touch Draco's nose lightly, smiling as he did so. "What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know.. eat?" Draco said, stretching out his tongue to lick Harry's finger quickly.

Harry laughed softly and changed position so he was straddling Draco's lap and put his arms on Draco's shoulders. "If you keep eating this much food all the time, you're going to be really fat and I will be crushed under you when we-"

"I'm not going to crush you", Draco frowned and placed his hands on Harry's waist. "And it's not my fault that you are incredible at everything you do with your hands. And cooking is just _one_ of the things."

Harry leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips but stopped before Draco would go further. "I know something we could do!"

Draco looked at him with eager in his eyes and leaned in to kiss Harry, shifting slightly in his seat.

"No, not that", Harry said, grinning and making Draco kiss him on his neck. "We can bake something."

Draco kept kissing Harry on his neck and down his jawline, trying to show Harry that he knew what he wanted to do to cure his boredom. Harry tried not to give in, but shifted slightly and creating some friction against Draco's groin before getting up and leave for the kitchen with a broad grin.

"But-" Draco sighed once again and cursed Harry quietly for doing this to him.

After a few minutes, he got bored once again and had calmed down enough to not seek up Harry and take him roughly against the kitchen counter. Not that Harry would mind though, he thought but then he got up and walked slowly to the kitchen, actually being a little nosy about what Harry was doing.

He walked into the room and saw Harry grabbing things from the pantry and putting them on the counter next to a large bowl, his head in a book.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, not trying to sound too eager.

"_We _are doing chocolate balls!" Harry responded, putting down the cookbook on the counter and looking at Draco.

"We are doing _what_?"

"Chocolate balls. Well, they were called negro balls before- oh, never mind, you don't care about that."

Draco looked at Harry with raised eyebrows and walked closer to him.

"They're Swedish. I found them in this cookbook with foreign muggle recipes I got from that cooking class I took last year. It seems like they're really easy to make, and now you're going to help me because _you_ wanted something to eat in first place."

Draco bit his lip and looked at Harry. "Sure. What should I do?"

Harry smiled widely at Draco and then looked in the cookbook again.

"I think we'll do twice as much balls than what says in the recipe, so we need double of every ingredient."

Draco sniggered at Harry's choice of words but didn't say anything.

"So, do you want to use your hands or do I have to be the one?"

Draco choked on the air and looked at Harry questionably.

"What? You'll have to use your hands eventually. It will be a mess either way." Harry waited for Draco to say anything but with no response, he decided to do it himself. "But you'll have to put in all the ingredients for me."

Draco sighed. "Well okay, tell me what do to", and then he walked to the counter to stand next to Harry who was folding up his sleeves while looking in the book again.

"Um, take about 200 grams of margarine, four deciliters of sugar and two tablespoons of vanilla sugar and put it in the bowl."

Draco did as Harry said and put it in the bowl, and then Harry started to mix it all with his hands.

"Why don't you just use a whisk? Or what about magic?" Draco asked suddenly, looking at Harry's working hands.

"Because what would be fun with that? These are supposed to be made with your hands and the feeling is quite.. weird in a nice way. _And_ I get to lick my fingers afterwards."

"Unfair! I want to lick too", Draco groaned and pulled a face at Harry.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you gave me the _really hard_ job. Now, put in six tablespoons of cocoa in here."

Draco did once again as Harry said, but making a terrible mess out of it, spilling most of it out on the counter and on Harry's shirt. "Oops, sorry!"

"You did that on purpose! Git", Harry responded with putting his sticky finger on Draco's cheek and nudging Draco with his elbow.

"Maybe, maybe not", Draco said and 'accidentally' spilled some cocoa on his own shirt too. "Oh, no, I got it on my shirt. I better take it off then."

Harry laughed and watched Draco take off his shirt and exposing his pale skin. "Well _this_ is unfair."

"What do you mean?" Draco said sarcastically.

"You, half-naked in the kitchen, and I'm not even able to touch you! You'd get all messy-" Harry stopped abruptly and bit his lip.

"Don't you even _think_ about it, prat! I'm only paying you back for what you did to me on the couch."

"It's not like you get enough of _that_ every day, or what do you think?" Harry gave him a look that made Draco cringe and his pants became slightly tighter for some reason.

When the cocoa was thoroughly mixed with the rest of the ingredients, Draco couldn't stand it anymore. Harry had made very unnecessary sounds while using his hands in the bowl in a very different way than Draco believed was normal. He zipped down his pants and let out a relieving sigh and made Harry stop with what he was doing.

"Oh, _please_", Harry said and swallowed. "Can't we just finish this now or I'll have to use these messy hands on you... or me. Do we really want that?"

Draco gave Harry a dirty look before pulling his pants down so he was just standing with his underwear and socks. Harry tried not to look at him but failed miserably, and when he looked he let out an uncontrolled moan when he saw Draco's erection very clearly through his white underwear. He was already half-hard himself, but now he was as hard as Draco. There was only this tiny little problem that Harry still had all his clothes on, and he couldn't take them off because he still had his hands in the bowl.

Harry swallowed and looked away from Draco and into the book again. "Put in.. six deciliters of oatmeal. And do we have some cold coffee here?"

Draco grabbed the oatmeal and a measurement and walked to stand right behind Harry, putting his erection against Harry's arse, making Harry gasp in surprise. "Like this?" he said, and carefully put in the oatmeal in the bowl, simultaneously making as much contact with Harry as possible. He was pressed against Harry's back with his chest, and because he was sligthly taller than Harry, he fitted perfectly in that position.

Harry felt the hardness against his arse and the warmth of Draco's chest against his back too frustrating and put his head back against Draco's shoulder, letting out a pleading moan.

"Yes, I do think we have some cold coffee here", Draco said in Harry's ear and backed away from Harry to put away the oatmeal and grab the coffee.

Harry instantly missed Draco even if he was still just about a meter away from him.

He shook his head and started to mix the messy mixture again, but still waiting for the last ingredient.

Draco returned to his previously position with a cup of coffee and another measurement in his hands.

"Six...tablespoons", Harry said while pressing his back against Draco.

Draco did as he was told and put it in the bowl, then he put away the cup and put his hands on Harry's hips while Harry was mixing with his hands again. He started touching Harry and soon he was on Harry's thighs and up on Harry's groin, he felt the hardness of his erection. Harry gasped at the contact and almost dropped the bowl on the floor.

"Draco", Harry panted out, the tightness in his pants being unbearable.

"Yes, baby?" Draco answered and bit down on Harry's neck, making him moan uncontrollably.

Draco knew that Harry loved being called that and he didn't wait long before Harry turned around and grabbed Draco's cheeks with his hands and kissed him fiercely. Draco felt the soft and crispy chocolate-oatmeal mixture on his face and groaned in Harry's mouth.

"You begged for it", Harry smiled against Draco's mouth and put his hands on Draco's chest instead, leaving brown hand prints there.

"Guilty", Draco smiled and grabbed one of Harry's hands to lick on his finger. "Oh, this is _incredible_", he said and reached out his tongue to lick another time. Harry put away his hand and making Draco lick the air instead.

"Not yet, we have to make the balls now", Harry said and turned around again, pressing himself against Draco. "Get the nib sugar and pour it on a plate."

Draco grabbed his wand he had put on the counter, not wanting to leave Harry again, and summoned the sugar. He pour it out on a plate as told and then placed his hands on Harry's hips again.

"This is the part when you have to help for real", Harry said and put his hands in the bowl again. "Get another plate and put it next to the sugar."

Draco did once again as Harry said. Then he kissed Harry's neck and zipped down Harry's pants unexpectedly and pulled them down. "Better."

"Now, take a bit of the mixture like this and roll it in your hands like this", Harry said and started rolling a ball like the size of a smaller snitch. "And then you put it in the nib sugar and roll it around, covering it all, and then it's done!" He held up the chocolate ball and turned to show it to Draco, and then he put it on the extra plate and then grabbed Draco's hands and joined them with his own in the bowl.

Draco pressed himself harder against Harry's body, forcing Harry closer to the counter while they were rolling the balls.

"They really look tasty", Draco whispered in Harry's ear after they had done about ten of them.

"Do you want to try one?" Harry said, and grabbed one of the ready balls and put it in his mouth. Then he turned around with the chocolate ball in his mouth, and held his arms on Draco's shoulders. "Kisch meh", Harry mumbled through his full mouth, and Draco leaned in and kissed him.

It was a terrible mess and they started laughing, but they kept on kissing with their mouths open and soon both their mouth was filled with the heavenly taste. Draco forced his tongue into Harry's mouth after a short time and thoroughly tasted everything he could reach.

When their mouths was finally empty, Draco kept on kissing Harry down his neck, and then he grabbed one of Harry's hands and started sucking on his still messy fingers. Harry sniggered and let Draco lick him clean.

"You liked it?", Harry asked when Draco returned to his face again.

"Absolutely _incredible_", Draco answered and smiled. "Amazing."

"Even though they're called chocolate _balls_?"

"Even though they're called chocolate balls."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco again, tasting the sweetness in his mouth and then Draco grabbed him around his waist and lifted him up to the empty space next to the mess they had made.

"How do you want me to make this up for you?" Draco said and unbottoned Harry's shirt and started kissing his chest.

"Surprise me", Harry said breathlessly.

Draco grabbed the waistband of Harry's underwear and pulled them down, letting them fall to the floor. Then he took Harry's throbbing erection in his hand and licked its head. Harry moaned loudly and spread his legs wider.

Draco pulled his own underwear down and grabbed his cock in his hands and started wanking while licking Harry's length everywhere. He knew Harry loved fooling around in the kitchen, since it was _his_ place in their apartment, and the only thing Draco was good at in here, was this.

He let go of himself and Harry and grabbed his wand, then he lifted Harry the short way to the kitchen table and pushed Harry down on his back. Harry's now wet erection lay flat on his stomach and the sight was incredible. Draco made a lubrication spell on his hand and put away the wand before grabbing Harry with his other hand again.

Harry closed his eyes and held his hands above his head, not doing anything and the feeling of Draco taking care of him was amazing. He hissed at the cold feeling when Draco put in a lubricated finger in his arse and started fingering him.

"You're so beautiful", Draco whispered and pushed in another finger.

Harry didn't respond, but relaxed and unconsciously raised his lower back on the table so Draco would have better access to him.

Draco pushed in a third finger and felt the muscles in Harry's tight arse widen, and then he pulled out and felt the cold air on his fingers.

"Fuck me", Harry moaned out and Draco grabbed Harry's legs and put them on his shoulders.

"Your wish, love", he said and pushed his erection inside Harry, bottoming him at once.

Harry let out a scream and grabbed the side of the table and Draco stayed inside, not moving a muscle until both of them had calmed down enough to even breathe. Then he started pushing in and out of Harry and soon he was fucking Harry in a good pace.

Draco didn't realize he had closed his eyes until he opened them to look at Harry. He was breathing hard and bit down his bottom lip and made the tightness in Draco's balls feeling like he was about to burst soon. He had had an erection since the encounter on the couch so he knew he wouldn't last long this time.

Draco grabbed Harry's erection and slowly fell forward to kiss him. He bottomed Harry even further now and stopped moving so he wouldn't burst yet. He wanted Harry to come first.

Harry looked up in Draco's eyes and placed his hands around Draco's neck, forcing him to push even deeper inside than he thought was possible, and kissed him. Harry was so hard it was almost hurting, and he wanted nothing more that just to do this forever. He loved this. Draco stroked faster and harder and pushed his hips hard against Harry, that he exploded in Draco's hand and over his stomach. He screamed out in pleasure.

Draco felt the muscles in Harry's arse tighten hard around his cock and that was enough to make him come as hard as Harry inside him, feeling like he was emptying himself. He let out a pleading moan and slipped out from Harry and lay himself on him, not being able to stand up anymore, after putting down Harry's legs from his shoulders.

"Oh fuck, Draco", Harry said with Draco's head on his chest. "That was absolutely bloody _amazing_."

"Now we're even", Draco said smiling, thinking about the chocolate balls that still lay on the counter. "Can we bake more often?"


End file.
